User blog:Beverlyjones/Noddy’s Toyland Adventures fanfiction: Noddy and Pinocchio
First, the opening credits roll. Then the Narrator said “It was going to be a strange day for Noddy and his friends. And it will be life-changing.” Someone knocked at the door. “Come in,” said Noddy. I opened the door. “Who are you?” asked Noddy. “I’m Alex, one of your fans,” I said, “And someone else is new to Toyland. Apparently, Father Christmas got replaced as King of Toyland by this jolly man not unlike him.” “Well, OK,” said Noddy, “How about we meet him?” “Right!” I said. We went to the train station to collect him. He was a fat jolly old man with suspicious green eyes and a red coat like his predecessor. “What happened to Father Christmas?” Noddy asked. “I got promoted.” The man explained. Suddenly, I noticed that he had thousands of donkeys with him. “Don’t mind those. They’re my pets,” he said. “You have LOTS of donkeys as pets?” I asked. “Yeah, aren’t they cute.” The man said, “Well I’d better be off. I’m doing an amusement park right here in Toyland this afternoon. You’re more than welcome to come along it.” “Oh, goody!” said Noddy. But I wasn’t so sure. I could already tell this dude was up to no good. And I was going to find out what it was. That afternoon, there was someone else at the train station - Pinocchio! “What are YOU doing here, Pinocchio?” I asked. “The Coachman is doing an amusement park here and I’m going to it!” he announced. I went with him. Soon, we reached the amusement park. It was kinda fun-looking, but I still had a sneaking suspicion up my sleeve. “Pinocchio, this may be a bad.......,” I began, but Master Tubby Bear pushed past us. “I’M first for EVERYTHING!” he shrieked. We looked around. There was a Ferris wheel, a merry go-round, cotton candy and a few things that weren’t age-appropriate, like smoking, drinking and fighting. I tried to turn back, but Pinocchio went ahead to the cotton candy. Noddy soon came along. “Why is there dangerous stuff here?” he asked. “I don’t know and I don’t care!” I said in a huff. I couldn’t believe my new friend would just leave me like that. That night, I saw more donkeys than I had seen that morning. “Where did all the donkeys come from?” I wondered, scratching my head. Then Tessie Bear came in. “Come quick!” She cried, “The boys! They’re all donkeys!” “WHAT!” I shouted. We ran all the way to the train station. The Coachman was already loading the donkeys, including Master Tubby, up onto the tram! Pinocchio managed to escape, though. “Hold it right there, Mr Dark Magico!” I cried. “Stand back,” he cried, “Before I turn you both into donkeys!” “Why are you doing this?” I asked him. “To teach the young generation a lesson, something soft old Saint Nick couldn’t do.” “You KILLED him!” I cried. “Yep,” he said. “And now I am the absolute ruler of Toyland! Mwahahahaha!” “Not for long.” I said, for I too had powerful magic. I turned the Coachman into an ugly old mule and called Mr Plod to arrest him. I then attended to Master Tubby and the other boy-turned donkeys. “I will give you your voices back,” I said, “but as you got yourselves into this, that will be all I can do. If you can prove yourselves to be good children, you will be REAL children.” “Anything!” they all cried. I was as good as my word. I also magicked their own cricket consciouses into existence. Eventually, Master Tubby proved to be good, so I turned him back into a little bear again. And we all lived happily ever after. Then the ending credits began. Category:Blog posts